Dreams
by mommy0609
Summary: Harry begins to have dreams right around his 16th birthday. Are the dreams trying to tell him something? Harry also falls for a friend but will it all workout in the end.
1. Harry's First Dream

I don't own any of it other than maybe a few characters. I owe credit to J.K. Rowling for creating Harry Potter and Lolly Phoenix for a few of her ideas.

My story starts during the summer after Harry's 5th year. He is in his room reading when his aunt Petunia knocks on the door. It is also 3 days before his 16th birthday. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 1: Harry's First Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Harry?" she calls.

"Yeah?" Harry responds.

"Are you ok?" asks Petunia.

"Yeah why?"

"Because I was wondering if you wouldn't mind doing something for me?"

"What do you want me to do?"

" I want you to help me with your uncle."

"How so?"

"I'm tired of him hurting us and I'm tired of seeing you be thrown around for something you didn't do."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Well I was thinking since you're a wizard maybe you could maybe create a spell to keep him from hurting anyone ever again."

" What kind of spell would you like me to do?"

" One that would harm him every time he tried to hurt some one physically or verbally."

" Ok. I think I can handle that.

" Thank you so much, Harry."

"You're welcome Aunt Petunia."

Harry began to work on the spell after he finished talking to Aunt Petunia. He came up with an idea on how to perform the spell on him without having to say an incantation in front of him. He decided he was going to talk to Aunt Petunia to see if she would agree.

"Aunt Petunia?"

" Yes Harry?" " I came up with a spell and an idea on how to perform the spell so uncle Vernon won't be suspicious of what I am doing."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

" By making it in liquid form, yet odorless and colorless so he won't know it's there. Then with your cooperation you could either put it in his drink or over his food this way he'll ingest it instead of me having to say something in front of him with my wand.

"When do you plan to do this?"

" I only have a few more things to work out. I was hoping maybe you could put it on his dinner tonight?"

"Ok. Thanks a lot Harry."

After supper Harry was in his room when an owl flew in his open window. He took the package and letter from its leg gave it a treat and sent it on its way. He sat down to read the letter, it was from Ron.

Dear Harry,  
>I know it's early, but I couldn't wait to send you your gift but<br>u have to promise me you won't open it until tomorrow ok. Oh  
>yeah mum said that you would be allowed to come over here for<br>the rest of the summer, if it's all right with your aunt and  
>uncle. Well everyone says hi and I have to go.<p>

Sincerely,  
>Ron<p>

Harry decided he was going to do as Ron wished. So he placed the package on his desk and went to bed. Not soon after her fell asleep he started to dream. It started out pleasant but it didn't end that way.

_Harry was back at Hogwarts with all of his friends, enjoying himself. One night when he went to bed he felt someone else in it. He pulled the blankets off but no one was there._

Harry woke up with a start the next day. First thing he noticed was the owls sitting on his desk next to his package from Ron. He decided he wasn't going to open them until he responded to Ron with permission from his aunt to go to Ron's for the rest of vacation. He went down stairs to ask his aunt if it would be all right.

"Good morning Aunt Petunia."

"Good morning Harry and Happy Birthday."

"Thanks. I was wondering if it would be all right for me to go to Ron's for the rest of vacation?"

" I don't see anything wrong with that. When would you plan on leaving?"

"Maybe today if they can come get me right away."

"That's fine with me just don't say anything to your uncle."

"I won't. Today is a weekday right?"

" Yeah why?"

" Uncle Vernon would be at work which means I could leave and he wouldn't know."

" That's right because he pays no attention to you now since he can't hurt you."

"Well I'm going to write to Ron and tell them to come and get me ok"

"Ok."

Harry then went to his room and sat down to write his letter to Ron, to tell him that's ok that they can come get him today."

Dear Ron,  
>Aunt Petunia said that it's ok for me to come and that I<br>can come today if that's all right. Ok see you soon.

Sincerely,  
>Harry<p>

He sent the letter off with Hedwig and started to pack his things.

Within in 2 hours Harry got a response back from Ron saying that they would be right there to get him and for him to be ready and in front of the fireplace.

Harry finished packing his things and headed down stairs to say his good- byes.

"Bye Aunt Petunia."

"Bye Harry. So they are on their way for you then?"

"Yea they'll be here in a few moments."

" Alright then. I won't tell your uncle where you are."

"OK. Bye then."

" Bye Harry, have fun."

As soon as Harry finished saying goodbye he heard 3 pops coming from the living room, where Mr. Weasley, Fred and George had just apparated. Next thing Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny came through the fireplace.

" Hi Harry."

" Hey Ron, how are you?"

" Good and yourself?"

"Good and ready to go."

" Ok then Mom, Dad we're ready."

"Ok then. Fred, George would you guys grab Harry's things so we can go."

" Sure Dad."

"Alright is everybody ready?"

"YES!"

"Ok let's go."


	2. At the Burrow

A/N: `I don't own any of it except for maybe a few characters. I owe the credit to J.K. Rowling for Harry Potter and Gang and to Lolly Phoenix for a  
>few of her ideas.<p>

On with the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 2: At the Burrow ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione arrived back at The Burrow everyone but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went up to Ron and Harry's room. Once they got there Ron asked Harry if he had opened his gift Harry said that he didn't because he was waiting to get there to open them. Harry then sat down opened his trunk, pulled out the gift and then opened them.

"Thanks you guys I love them."

"Hey you're welcome Harry." Said Ron.

"Yea your welcome." Said Hermione.

"Yea what they said." Said Ginny.

After Harry finished opening his gifts Mrs. Weasley called them down for supper. They all went down stairs sat down at the table and began to eat.

"Harry, how was your summer?" asked Mr. Weasley.

" Good my Aunt Petunia asked me to stop my uncle from hurting anyone ever  
>again."<p>

"Did it work?"

"Yea, I was surprised it did, but it worked."

" How did you do it?"

" I made it in liquid form, it was colorless and odorless, so my uncle wouldn't be able to detect it on his food Aunt Petunia helped because as she was setting out the plates for dinner she added it to his food.

"Wow. Did it take long to make?"

"No, only about 2 days."

"Cool. Would you mind sharing any of it?"

"Actually I would because I don't want it getting into the wrong hands. This way I can prevent Lord Voldemort from getting his hands on it and stopping me from killing him. Especially since I will probably have to fight him whether I want to or not. I also don't want anybody who doesn't  
>know what they are doing because maybe they don't know how to use the ingredients. Do you understand where I am coming from?"<p>

"Yea, I understand especially when it comes to Voldemort."

After dinner Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went outside to practice quidditch. Harry and Hermione stayed on the ground. Harry gave instructions on where to be to Ron and Ginny. Harry coached them and taught them new plays and moves that he would eventually teach to the rest of the team.

" Ron move forward a bit."

"Ok Harry."

" Ginny move from side to side more."

"Ok Harry."

After practice Ginny and Hermione went to their room and Ron and Harry to theirs. When Ron and Harry got to their room they got ready for bed, then sat on their beds and chatted. After they finished chatting Harry went to bed and began to dream.

_Harry was still at Hogwarts but his friends were no longer his friends, they were different somehow but Harry couldn't figure it out._

Harry didn't want to wake up the next morning because he wanted to find out what exactly what was going on in his dreams. After Harry woke up and got dressed, Ron woke up and got dressed and they went down to eat breakfast where Ginny, Hermione, and the twins were already finishing up eating.

"Hey Harry, do you think you are up for some quidditch today?"

" Yea as long as I'm allowed to coach."

"We were hoping you'd give that a rest for a day and just play a game with us."

"I guess I could but only for today."

"Great we'll go get ready."

"Fine."

After the twins left Harry sat down to eat.

" Ron would you mind if I played quidditch instead of going to Diagon Alley  
>today?"<p>

"Sure, I was going to play anyway, how about that?"

"That's fine."

" Ok I'll go get ready then."

"Yea I should too. I'm just going to finish eating."

"Ok."

After Ron left so did Ginny and Hermione. As they were leaving they were whispering in each other's ear and giggling. After Harry finished eating he got up to go get changed. After he changed he went and joined everybody outside.

" Hey I'm ready to play."

"Alright let's go."

They played until Mrs. Weasley called them in to wash up for dinner. They all came in sat down and ate dinner. After dinner Harry and Ron went up stairs and played chess for awhile. After they finished playing they went to bed. Not soon after Harry went to sleep he began to dream again.

_Harry was still on school grounds but no longer in the building. He was wandering around  
>Hagrid's hut Hagrid wasn't acting like himself he was yelling and throwing things at Fang.<em>

Harry woke up to find Ron standing over him with a weird look on his face like he was scared of Harry or at least what Harry must have been yelling.

"Harry are you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine why?"

" You sounded like you were really angry at Hagrid but you wouldn't say why."

"Yea I remember yelling at him but I didn't know I was yelling where everyone could hear me."

" Yea you were. So what were you dreaming about anyway?"

" I don't know. I'm not exactly sure. I don't remember."

" Hey if you don't want to tell me that's fine."

"It's not that I don't want to tell you it's just that I can't remember."

" Are you serious?"

" Yes, I'm serious, Ron."

"All right that's ok."

Harry then got up to get dressed when an owl flew in the window with a letter for both him and Ron. As soon as he could the handwriting was from Hogwarts. He also knew it was their school lists because it was about 2 weeks before the start of their 7th year.

" Hey Ron here is your school letter."

"Thanks for throwing me my letter."

"You're welcome. When do you want to do the shopping?"

" Today I guess. Just so we can get it over and done with."

" All right today it is."

After they decided that they were going shopping today they went and collected everybody and left.


	3. Getting Closer

A/N: I don't own any of it except for maybe a few characters. I owe the credit to J.K. Rowling for Harry Potter and Gang and to Lolly Phoenix for a few of her ideas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 3: Getting Closer ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once in Diagon Alley Harry, Ron, Ginny & Hermione set out to find the twins' magic shop. Once in the shop, Ron & Ginny went their own separate ways, while Harry & Hermione stuck together.

"Harry what are we doing here?"

"We are seeing if my money was well spent or not."

"Ok. But then can we go somewhere else by ourselves?"

"Yeah, wherever you want to go. Just as long as you and I both agree that this is not a date."

"All right this is not a date." At least not yet she thinks to herself.

Harry and Hermione meet back up with Ron and Ginny and then tell them that they are going off on their own for awhile, and that they should meet up at Fred and George's shop in a little while.

Harry and Hermione then went to Leaky Cauldron and ordered a few drinks and sat down to chat.

"Harry I can't believe we are going into our last year. It seems like just yesterday we were starting our first year, and how you were meeting more of your kind for the first time."

"Yea it does seem like just yesterday. Hey you know we should do this more often."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean just you and I like this."

"Yea but just as friends though."

"Oh. OK."

"Hermione what's wrong? What did I say?"

"Nothing."

"Something."

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes I would thank you."

Just as Hermione was going to tell Harry how she felt about him, Ron & Ginny walked over to them.

"Hey mom said we are supposed to finish up our shopping and meet her at the fireplace to go home."

"Ok. How long do we have."

"An hour."

"Ok. You guys go ahead we'll catch up with you."

"Ok. See you later Harry!"

"Now Hermione what were you going to say?"

"Nothing, let's go!"

Harry and Hermione go up to leave so they could finish their shopping and go back to the Burrow

Back at the Burrow Harry packed up his things because he wouldn't have time the next day. They had to leave early to get to platform 9 3/4.

After Harry finished packing, Hermione and Harry sat out back alone before dinner.

"Hermione what were you going to say earlier?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not sure I'm ready to tell you this just yet."

"Ok, tell me when you are ready to."

"Thank you Harry." as she takes his hand.

"You're Welcome." as he returns the gesture.

They then look into each other's eyes just as Mrs. Weasley called them in for dinner. After dinner Ron & Ginny went out to practice quidditch while Harry and Hermione stayed inside to talk some more.

"Harry, I'll tell you what I wanted to say earlier."

"Yea? Go Ahead."

"Harry," she said as she takes his hands. "I've liked you since the day you and Ron saved me from the Troll in our first year."

"Hermione, I never knew. I feel the same for you; maybe we could figure something out that wouldn't hurt anybody else around us so we don't get put into a weird spot."

"Are you saying that you are going to go out with me after you talk to Ron?"

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"All right, because I have to talk to Ginny first."

When Harry & Hermione finished talking, Ron & Ginny had already come back in from practice and were getting ready to go to bed Harry went to talk to Ron while Hermione went to talk to Ginny.

"Ron, I need to talk to you about Hermione."

"What about her?"

"Well she and I were talking before...and we were thinking of going together if that would be okay with you and Ginny."

"Well, wouldn't that be a little awkward for the 2 of you around us?"

"Yeah, that's why we are talking to you guys about it."

"Well I have no problem with it, but I'm not sure Ginny will be so understanding due to her fascination with you, or do you not remember it?"

"No, I remember, but I'm sure Hermione will talk to her, to help her understand what is going on."

"Yea your right. Do what you want."

"Thanks Ron, you're a big help with this."

"Hey anytime."

Hermione & Ginny went up to their room and sat on the beds.

"Ginny I need to talk to you about Harry."

"What are you thinking of going with him even though you knew how I feel about him."

"I know that's why I'm talking to you about it now."

"All right you can but, I'm telling you now I'll probably be very jealous of the two of you only because my feelings for him still exist although they aren't as strong as they were before."

"Thanks Ginny."  
>After Harry and Ron finished their conversation they went down to see if the girls had finished theirs. To Harry and Ron's surprise the girls were laughing and giggling. Harry gently knocked on the door and the laughter stopped but they were told to come in.<p>

When Hermione saw who it was she immediately got up to whisper in his ear.

"Harry, Ginny's fine with it, is Ron?"

"Yeah so do you want to start right now?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"All right, you make the announcement to them."

Hermione took Harry's hand, turned around and told Ginny and Ron that her and Harry were now going together.

After they told them they were together, Harry & Ron went to bed. As soon as Harry laid down and fell asleep he began to dream.

_Harry was still on school grounds and around Hagrid's Hut but he was no longer yelling at him. He was trying to watch him and trying to stay awake. Somehow Hagrid was putting Harry to sleep but he couldn't hear anything._

Harry woke up the next morning really drowsy. He didn't wake up until Ron came over to him and told him that they were leaving in 3 hours and he asked him if he remembered anything from yesterday. Harry said that he remembered talking to Hermione and that by the end of the night they were going together, but he also said that he remembers dreaming but he wasn't sure what it was about. After that the two of them went downstairs to get breakfast and say good morning to everyone. As soon as Hermione heard the boys coming down the stairs she started to blush. Neither Mr. nor Mrs. Weasley could figure out why she was nor could the twins. They wouldn't find out until everyone was in the kitchen.

As soon as Ron and Harry finished coming down the stairs and walked into the kitchen Hermione got up and gave Harry a hug and a kiss on the cheek and then took his hand and then walked back to the table to announce to everyone that they were going together as of the previous night.

"I knew something had to be going on yesterday, you guys spent so much time together." said Mrs. Weasley.

"Don't listen to her we are both happy for you two whether she likes it or not." Said Mr. Weasley.

"Thank you." Harry & Hermione said.

"Yeah we are happy for you guys too." said the twins. 

After everybody had eaten breakfast it was time for Ginny, Ron, Hermione, & Harry to get ready to go to King's Cross so they could catch the Hogwarts Express. When they were all ready to go, they were off.


	4. On the Hogwarts Express

I'm sorry it's so short but I wanted one just for the train ride if you can understand. I'll try to make them longer from here on out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chap. 4 On the Hogwarts Express ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At King's Cross they headed toward platform 9 3/4. When it was time they began to board. Both Harry and Hermione received a letter over dinner from Prof. Dumbledore stating that they were Head Boy & Head Girl. So when they boarded the train they immediately went off to do their duties. They didn't find out that the other was Head Boy or Girl until they entered the cabin that held Dumbledore.

"Hey Harry & Hermione."

"Hey Prof. Dumbledore."

"I guess you both know why your here."

"Not really."

"I do. We are Head Boy and Head Girl."

"That's right Hermione. But I'm going to have to replace one of you due to certain choices you two made."

"Why? Aren't we still in separate rooms?"

"Yes and no. You both have a room but in the same part, with no supervision at all times. You can understand why we would have to change."

"Yeah, but you don't have to worry about that, Hermione and I know how to behave when we are alone."

"Alright but if something happens it's going to be your fault."

"All right I think we can handle that Dumbledore." Harry said looking him in the eye and then looking Hermione in the eye.

After meeting with Dumbledore they went about doing their duties and then found their cabin. Once there Hermione leaned over on Harry and fell asleep. Not soon after Hermione fell asleep Harry fell asleep. Not long after he fell asleep he began to dream again.

_Harry was no longer at Hogwarts, he was now back on Privet Drive, where his uncle was trying to throw something at his aunt but couldn't get it out of his hand, but then something terrible happened._

Harry woke up to Hermione shaking him because they had arrived at Hogwarts. They stepped off the train and then went to find Hagrid before he left to take the first years to the school by boat.


	5. Arrival at Hogwarts

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 5: Arrival At Hogwarts ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they found Hagrid he was getting the first years together to leave for the castle.

"'ey 'arry"

"Hey Hagrid."

"What ya doin?"

"Getting ready to go to the castle."

"Do you know your assignments?"

"Yes. We are going to take care of everything else first."

When Harry finished talking to Hagrid he and Hermione headed for the castle.

Once in the castle they put their stuff in their room and then headed down to the Great Hall to help prepare for the Great Feast.

Within the hour the first years were beginning to arrive. When they finished arriving they walked up to the front to the sorting hat. Prof. McGonagall began to call out names. The first to join the Gryffindor house was Rachel Hamilton. When the sorting hat was finished, everyone began to chat before the feast appeared.

"Harry, what do you think of Rachel?" asked Hermione.

"She seems nice why?"

"Because you've been staring at her since she was sorted into our house, and I think that's very disrespectful of you."

" Sorry there's just something..." Just as Harry was finishing his sentence the food popped up and Harry began to feast.

After dinner Harry and Hermione left Ron and Ginny and went to their room to unpack. They began to unpack and talk.

"Harry do you think Rachel is pretty?"

"She's all right but not as pretty as you."

"Seriously?"

"Yes seriously." he said as he walked over and put his arm around her and kissed her.

After they finished unpacking they went down stairs and outside to go to Hagrid's hut. When they arrived they heard voices inside that sounded like Ron, Ginny.

"Harry seems like he doesn't care about his friends anymore and that his life now revolves around Hermione."

"Yea?"

"Yea I don't know what to do I wish I never would have told her that I would be all right with her going with him even though I still have feelings for him."

"I wish I wouldn't have told Harry the same thing."

They got tired of hearing their friends bad mouth them, so they decided to go back to the castle and wait for them to come back to talk to them.


	6. Friends and Lovers

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter the story belongs to J. K. Rowling and I thank her for writing it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 6: Friends and Lovers ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While Harry and Hermione waited for Ron and Ginny to get back to the common room they talked. The subject turned back to Rachel once again.

"Harry why did you keep staring at Rachel?"

"I don't know"

"Harry please tell me."

"Ok. I remember her from somewhere but I can't remember where."

"Maybe you should talk to her."

"I won't talk to her unless you are there beside me."

As he said this Ron and Ginny walked in.

"Don't you two have your own room since you are head boy and girl?"

"Yea but we need to talk to you." Harry nods to Hermione and then to Ron and Ginny.

"Why do you need to talk to us?" asked Ron.

"Because we overheard you talking about us when you were talking to Hagrid."

"What do you mean?" says Ron, as Ron and Ginny look at each other nervously.

"We heard you say that it seems like I don't care about my friends anymore and that my life revolves around Hermione."

"Yea. Well that is what it seems like." Says Ginny.

"We also heard that you guys sort of want to take back what you said to us." Said Hermione.

"No actually we don't, we are just really upset that you guys aren't spending that much time with us."

When they finished talking Harry and Hermione went to their rooms.

Too bad they have their own rooms but they share a beautiful bathroom.

Once they get settled Hermione goes over to visit Harry.

"Hey there's my beautiful lady. I was wondering when you were going to come in here." Harry said as he gets up and goes over to Hermione and puts his arms around her waist.

"What are you waiting for anyway?"

"For you."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to say goodnight to my girlfriend."

"But we said goodnight as we entered our separate rooms."

"Yeah but I wanted to say a proper goodnight." He said as he leaned in to kiss her. They started to really kiss and feel each other. Next thing they know they are on the bed taking each other's clothes off.

(A/N: You can picture the rest. More details between them two may come later in the story.)

When Harry woke up the next morning he and Hermione were laying in bed together, naked. To wake Hermione up he started to kiss her neck. Hermione started to stir. So he started to kiss her chest then made his way to her stomach, around her belly button. When she was fully awake she pulled him to her face and kissed him really passionately, then climbed out of bed to get in the shower so they could head down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Sorry I couldn't write more but that is all I had for this chap. Ok please review and let me know what you think


	7. Love and Embarrassment

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does and I thank her so much for it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 7:Love and Embarrassment ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry and Hermione are still in their dorms getting ready to leave when Hermione asks Harry what they did last night.

"I know this may sound weird but what did we do last night that made me wake up naked?"

"We made love, don't you remember?"

"Yea, somewhat. Well let's go to breakfast." She said as she looked down with embarrassment at not remembering what happened the night before."

They walked out of the common room with their arms around each other. When they entered the Great Hall everyone including the professors turned and looked at them.

"Harry everyone is looking at us."

"I know, just ignore them, I will talk to Dumbledore later."

"Okay."

They found Ron and Ginny. Ron got up to leave and as he did that Ginny turned her head away from the two of them.

Just as Ginny turned her head away Hermione sat next to her.

"Hi Ginny."

"Why the long face?"

"Everyone is talking about what happened between you and Harry last night."

"What do you mean everyone is talking about what happened last night."

"Well lets just say that the prefects heard you yelling in pleasure. Then the prefects told their friends and Ron and I overheard it."

As Hermione and Ginny were talking Harry went after Ron.

"Hey Ron what's your problem?"

"Nothing other than the fact that I am the last to know when my best friend has sex."

"What do you mean last to know? I haven't told anyone yet."

"The prefects heard you and Hermione last night and told their friends and the only reason Ginny and I know is because we overheard them talking about it."

"Sorry I didn't know and that now explains why everybody stared at us as we walked in this morning."

"Yeah it would." Ron snarled as he continued to storm off.

Later that night as Harry and Hermione are talking about that day. While Ron and Ginny are talking about them.

"Can you believe that they would have sex and not tell us?" said Ron.

"No but then again they haven't been paying us much attention lately, so this might not be the first time they did it."

"True well I am going to bed for the night sis."

"Goodnight Ron."

Meanwhile in the Head Boy & Girl Common Room.

"Harry why does everything always happen to us?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean why does everybody always find out everything we do?"

"I don't know."

" All right well I am going to take a bath and then go to bed. You are welcome to join me."

" OK I will be in, in a few minutes."

While Hermione got in the tub, Harry sat and thought about what had happened. He then went and joined Hermione.

"Harry why don't you come sit over here next to me instead of across the tub?"

"Because I am too attracted to you and if I get really close to you I am afraid of what I might do and we don't need to attract any more attention to ourselves then we have already do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Don't think that just because I am letting everybody get to me that I love you any less."

"I don't I would just like to know what is going on in your head sometimes."

"OK that is reasonable."

Both Harry and Hermione went to bed. They also went to their separate rooms so that they wouldn't be tempted to do anything.

Not shortly after going to bed Harry was asleep and dreaming.

_He was still at Privet drive where his uncle was trying to throw something at his Aunt Petunia but couldn't. When he couldn't throw it at his wife he hit himself over the head with it and knocked himself out._

Harry woke up after that and got in the shower. He went down to the common room to wait for Hermione to get up.


	8. Rachel and Other Girls

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or things associated with Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 8: Rachel and Other Girls~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Harry and Hermione were up and showered they sat in their sat in their common room before going down to breakfast. Hermione brings up Rachel.

"Harry have you talked to Rachel lately?"

"No baby, why?"

"Because I have seen her staring at you like she wants you and that she knows you do too."

"I am with you and only you. You are the one I love."

"Same here."

When they finished chatting they went down to breakfast. When they got outside of the Great Hall they were surprised at what happened next. When the two of them entered the Great Hall Ron and Ginny ran up to them and gave each of them a big hug.

"What was that for?" Hermione asked Ginny as Ron and Harry walked off to go sit down.

"I am just really sorry for how I treated you."

"OK. What made you change your mind so fast?"

"Look at all the girls in the Great Hall looking at you with very envious looks because they all want Harry but you have him. They hate you for that. Ron and I didn't want you and Harry to have to deal with them alone."

"Hey that is really nice of you. I am also sorry for not paying that much attention to you. I guess between schoolwork and Harry I don't have time for much of anything else. I should begin to make time I know and I am sorry."

"Hey it's ok I forgive you."

As Hermione and Ginny walk to the table Ron and Harry have already made up but Hermione notices that maybe Harry forgot to save her a seat.

"OK so you are no longer angry at me Ron?"

"No I am not I completely understand where you are coming from and I am so sorry for getting really angry at you for not hanging out with me. Well never mind here come Hermione and Ginny except where are they supposed to sit." As Ron says this Harry looks around and notices that almost every girl from Gryffindor has surrounded the two of them.

"Excuse me ladies but my girlfriend and her best friend would like to sit down. So please move so they have a seat."

The girls look at him like he is crazy and they don't move. After Harry asks them again nicely and still gets no reaction. He stands up and yells at them to move. That is when they finally move and Ginny and Hermione finally sit down one on each side of the guys so no other girl can sit next to them.

"Thank you Harry and Ron."Hermione and Ginny say together as Hermione leans down to give Harry a peck on his cheek.

After lunch they all head to class. Ron, Hermione, and Harry are all in the same class because they are all in the same year. They tell Ginny that they will meet her at the Great hall for dinner. After dinner Harry and Hermione head back to their common room where Harry goes to bed and Hermione studies. After Harry falls asleep he begins to dream again:

_He is still on Privet Drive but this time his Uncle Vernon is trying to kill both Dudley and Harry's Aunt Petunia. When he realizes that he can't hurt them he takes the knife and cuts his throat._


	9. Classes,Outbursts,and Proving One's Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or other things related to Harry Potter they belong to J.K. Rowling.

Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far. I am also able to upload this sooner than i thought. So here you go. I am also working on the next one as we speak.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 9: Classes, Outbursts, and Proving One's Love ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first class that they have is Potions with Prof. Snape and the Slytherins, with Draco Malfoy. As they are walking in they notice that Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle are already seated and are talking.

"Hey Goyle, how long do you think that Potter and that mudblood are going to last?"Draco asks.

"I don't know Draco it seems like they really care for each other."

"Oh well, they deserve each other."

As Draco and Goyle finish talking Prof. Snape walks in. Harry, Ron, and Hermione take their seats and attempt to ignore the foul comments that Draco is making.

"Hey mudblood, so you have settled for Potter instead of staying with Viktor Krum."

"That's enough Malfoy we do not discuss our personal lives in my classroom. One more comment and you will have detention." Snape yells as Harry gets ready to say something back, but changes his mind.

Class ends and the three of them quickly rush out of there so they do not have to deal with Malfoy.

After classes Harry and Hermione do their duties as Head Boy and Head Girl and then go out onto the grounds for a walk.

"Harry do you think I am pretty?"

"Yes I think you are beautiful. Why baby?"

" I was just wondering because you seem to look at Rachel more often than you do me and I just thought that maybe you thought she was prettier than me."

"I could never think anyone is prettier than you. You are the most beautiful person I know, and it doesn't matter what the other girls look like because I only want you." Harry says as he wraps his arms around Hermione to give her a big kiss.

"Let's head back to the Great Hall to get things ready for supper."

On the way back to the castle they run into Rachel and some of her friends. Rachel looks at Harry and gives him a glare that upsets Hermione, who takes off running into the castle.

"Rachel what did I ever do to you for you to treat me and my girlfriend this way?" Harry asks Rachel.

"Harry I just think that you do not belong with Hermione. She isn't right for you."

"What is that supposed to mean? I love Hermione and I have since we were in our first year, way before you were ever here. So do me a favor and leave us alone, we want nothing to do with you or your friends." Harry tells her as he runs off to find Hermione to make sure she is okay.

On the way to find Hermione, Harry runs in to Ron who looks very pissed off.

"Hey Harry, what did you do to Hermione? She came through here crying her eyes out."

"Sorry Ron I can't talk about it right now. Do you by any chance know where she went?"

"Yea she and Ginny ran to the Gryffindor common room."

"Ok thanks man."

On the way Harry thinks about what Rachel said and how Hermione has been acting. No matter what he thinks he knows that he loves Hermione and that Rachel has been wrong, or at least he thinks she has been wrong.

Harry gets to the portrait of the fat lady and enters, but pauses just inside the door because he hears crying and two people talking.

"Hermione he loves you. I have never seen him look at any other girl the way he looks at you."

"But he didn't come after me when I took off after seeing the look that Rachel gave me and him."

"Hermione I'm sure he is on his way to you now. I have a feeling he just set Rachel straight so she would leave the two of you alone."

"Maybe."

"Hermione she's right, I came to find you after I yelled at Rachel. Baby, I love you and I will not let anyone come between us, especially not first years."Harry says as he walks in and over to Hermione to give her a hug and kiss.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted your love for me. It's just hard to see when all of the other girls want you and won't leave us alone."

"Let's go to our common room and relax. I want all of this to be behind us."

"Sounds good to me."

After they reach their common room, they lay on the couch and cuddled each working on homework or reading.

"Baby I think I am going to head up to bed. I'm exhausted after everything that has happened today."Harry says as he gets up from the couch.

"Ok, I am going to go take a bath to relax and then head to bed as well."Hermione says as she gets up as well and gives Harry a hug and kiss goodnight.

As Hermione is taking her bath she thinks of everything that has happened in the last 2 days. Starting where her and Harry expressed their feelings for each other to the most recent being the looks from Rachel when they were coming back from their walk after lunch. She realizes that Harry does love her no matter what she thinks of the looks that they get from other girls. When she is done with her bath she goes to bed.

After Hermione goes into the bathroom to get her bath Harry goes to his bedroom to get ready for bed. Shortly after he is done getting ready he goes to wait for Hermione to finish her bath so that he can give her a hug and kiss goodnight before he goes to sleep. Once he goes to bed he falls asleep and begins to dream again.

_He is still on Privet Drive where he is watching his cousin and aunt panic as to what to do to attempt to save his uncle. He then tries to tell his aunt and cousin that there is no way to save him, as Dumbledore appears next to him and tells him that there is no way he can help them._

Harry wakes up with the chills because, that dream scared him. Once he sits up he sees that there is a letter waiting for him and he wonders who sent it to him.

Dear Harry,

When you have the chance and you get this I would like you to come see me because I have some news for you.

Prof. Dumbledore


End file.
